


Sweet Compromise

by HeidiBug731



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, F/M, Touch Sensitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiBug731/pseuds/HeidiBug731
Summary: Solavellan sexual compromise with Ace & touch sensitive Lavellan. Written for Submissive Solas Week and Dragon Age Aspec Week.





	1. Sweet Compromise

She sits in his lap, straddling him in his chair in the rotunda. His hands rest on her waist, his discarded book lying open and face down on the floor. She leans into him, their lips and tongues meeting and tangling… and something else presses against her thigh.   

She pulls back and glances to where their hips meet before bringing her eyes back to his. “I’m making you uncomfortable.”  

He smiles. “It’s not a problem.” He slides an arm around her to pull her back to him, but stops. “Unless, it’s making you uncomfortable.”  

“No.” She shakes her head. “It doesn’t bother me. But I can stop if–”  

“Vhenan, sometimes just looking at you makes me ‘uncomfortable.'” He chuckles. “If you’re concerned for my sake, I would much rather you continue showing your affection. I will handle it later.”  

She lets him pull her to him this time, and they resume their tongue wrestling. She’s been continuously surprised by his support and understanding ever since she told him she had no desire for nor an interest in sex.  

“There can be intimacy in a relationship without sex,” he told her. “And I can handle any… physical urges in other ways.”  

He’d handle it. It’s what he’d said then and what he told her now. He’d probably been handling it for weeks, months if she included the time they were together before she admitted the truth about herself.  

What if she didn’t want him to have to handle it? Or at least, not all the time?

“What is it?” he asks when she pulls away again.  

He’s bent over backwards for her… and she finds herself wanting to bend a little for him.  

“I think…” she says slowly. “I’d like to give sex a try.”  

He shakes his head. “You don’t have to do something you dislike just to please me.”  

“I know that,” she says. “But it means something to you, and that gives it value… even though it doesn’t mean the same to me.”  

He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Vhenan, you don't–”  

“There are some things about sex I like.”  

He blinks, his hand frozen in place by her ear. “Truly?”  

She nods.  

He leans back into the chair. “Such as?”  

“I like the physical closeness, the skin on skin contact.”  

He smiles. “We don’t need sex for that.”  

“I know, but I also like penetration.”  

His eyebrows rise. “You do?”  

“Just the initial part of it, the fitting together part. I’m afraid the rest does absolutely nothing for me.”   

He comes back to her, trailing his fingers along her arms while he considers. Their foreheads come together. “If you wanted to do that,” he says, his voice soft and low. “We wouldn’t have to go further.”  

“But you’d want to.”  

“That's…” He sucks in a breath. “Not the point.”  

“It is the point.” She raises her head from his. “I’m not going to entice you with something like that and then say we can’t do anything else. That’s not fair.”  

He takes her hands. “Is this something you actually want or something you’re willing to do because you think I want it?”  

“I want the fitting together part,” she says. “You want the rest of it. I’m suggesting we do both.”  

“But if it vexes you-”

“It doesn’t have to. Or at least, I don’t think it does. Not all the time.” She sighs. “I’m still trying to figure this out. My previous partners were before I understood myself. We weren’t capable of coming to a compromise, but I think… maybe you and I can.”  

“I’m not asking for a compromise, vhenan.”   

“I know,” she says. “But I’d like to try.”  

His eyes search her face. “This is… what you want?”

She nods. “It is.”

“Then… if you’re certain…”  

“I am.” She takes his hand and leads him from the chair, across the room, and down the hall to her chambers. She sits on the bed, and he stands before her. She pulls him to her for a kiss.  

“Tell me what I should do,” he says when they part.  

“I’m sensitive to touch.”  

“Where?”  

“Everywhere. Like here.” She tilts her head toward her shoulder, exposing the left side of her neck. She slides her fingers over her skin and he follows with kisses, making her shiver.  

“Where else?” he asks, his lips still teasing her skin.  

“My front. All of it.”  

He pulls away, his fingers falling to the edge of her shirt. “May I?”  

She nods and he lifts it slowly, kneeling in front of her to kiss her stomach. Her skin tingles as he travels upward, his hands lifting her shirt as he goes until reaching the swell of her breasts. He stands and kisses her on the lips before removing her shirt completely. His eyes linger over her bare chest.  

“You can touch,” she says.  

He cups her breasts, one in each hand. His thumb caresses her skin, and she sighs. He kisses both, then massages them gently. She closes her eyes and lays her head back with a soft moan.   

He chuckles. “That’s good, then?”  

It’s not arousing, not the way she assumes it is for other women. It doesn’t build. It just feels good.   

She answers him by pulling him to her by the belt around his waist. She raises a hand to his neck, guiding him down to kiss her.  Together their fumbling fingers manage to get his belt off. Then she lifts his tunic over his head.  

She will never understand the appeal of watching the soldiers at Skyhold train shirtless in the courtyard, and she’s shook her head at many women who have climbed the stairs of the ramparts to watch. A well-sculpted body means nothing to her. And if someone were to ask, she wouldn’t be able to give any answer to what physical features she finds attractive on a man. But give her someone she cares about romantically, and show her a part of them few others get to see. That holds meaning for her. In that, she finds beauty.  

She adores the freckles that dot Solas’ shoulders and dissipate over his chest. She loves how the muscles of his body go from toned over his chest to soft around his stomach. There’s a small scar on his left side, only an inch or two long. Later she’ll ask him how he got it, but for now she runs a finger lovingly over it and kisses it.  

She returns to his mouth, taking his face into her hands as she kisses him. They tumble onto the bed, grasping for each other. She takes in his warmth, the weight of him over her, the smooth texture of his skin against hers. These have meaning for her. These are more sacred than nearly anything else they might do tonight.  

“Where else are you sensitive?” he asks.   

She takes his hands, guiding them to her sides. “Use your fingertips.”  

He does as she suggests, sliding over her skin with a light pressure, and she squirms from the sensation.  

He chuckles. “You really enjoy this.”  

“I do.”  

“What else should I try?”   

She smiles. “You could use your tongue.”  

He does exactly what she hoped he’d do and slides his tongue along her neck. She gasps, digging her fingers into his back.   

“Too much?” he asks.  

“No,” she says. “More of that.”  

He returns to her neck, licking and drawing soft gasps from her. He explores the rest of her body, a gradual process of touching, kissing, and flicking his tongue along her stomach, chest, and arms until she’s tingling all over.  

When he’s finished, he comes back for a kiss. “How are you doing?”  

“I’m good,” she tells him, basking in the sensations. “I’m really good.”  

He kisses her again. “Is there anything else you want me to do?”  

She shakes her head. “Just lie with me.”  

He lays next to her, and she turns for him. They tangle together, kissing and caressing. Her fingers find the tie in his trousers and work to undo it.  

“You’re sure?” He asks her.  

“Yes."  

He grasps her waistband and works to remove the rest of her clothing as she does with his.  

After tossing her trousers to the floor he explores her legs, touching and kissing to find the sensitive spots and eliciting soft noises. He kisses his way up an inner thigh, making her tremble, and pauses before the most tender part of her.  

"Can I touch?"  

"Please don’t."  

He doesn’t ask for an explanation, just crawls up to her for another kiss. She pulls him to her and wraps herself around him. They lay with entwined limbs, holding each other, as fully covered by each other’s skin as they ever could be. If she wanted, she could stay like this for hours, content in being engulfed in his arms.  

But there’s other things she wants to try tonight.  

She rolls over, forcing him onto his back. She hovers above him as she straddles him. His length lies against his abdomen between her thighs.  

It’s been awhile since she’s done this, back when she didn’t understand why her body wouldn’t cooperate, why she got bored or couldn’t get excited, why everything hurt or was uncomfortable. Nights that ended in frustration and tears and feeling like she was broken. Nights that only grew worse the harder she tried. Nights that accumulated until the weight of them crushed everything else. 

Her hesitation must show on her face because Solas reaches for her. "Vhenan, we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”  

She could end it right now, and he wouldn’t be frustrated that what she proposed didn’t happen. He wouldn’t yell and walk out her door in a huff. He wouldn’t question the adequacy of her or himself. He would accept it, and he would love her however she needed to be loved, and nothing would change.  

That knowledge is what makes her brave enough to try more.  

She leans down to kiss him and rolls her hips. He groans into her mouth. She rubs herself against him, the only thing that’s ever been stimulating for her. Though she rarely yearns for it, it’s something she’s learned her body needs. It helps her loosen and makes everything that comes after more comfortable.  It’s not always something she enjoys however, and she focuses more pleasantly on the soft sighs Solas makes.  

When enough sweat and slick has built between them, she presses her opening against him. She might as well have used her thigh for all the entrance her body yields. She tries again to similar results.  

Solas takes her face in his hands. “Are you alright?”    

She nods. “This part just takes a minute.”  

“Anything I can do to help?”  

“Just push against me a little.”  

He does, and it helps, but it still takes a few tries before her body yields an inch, and then a second. The next attempt takes him in completely, her walls parting with such a sudden force that she drops her head to his shoulder with a groan.  

He goes rigid under her. “Did I hurt you?”  

She drops several kisses onto his skin. “No, that’s normal.”

She rests her head on his shoulder for a minute, enjoying the feeling of being connected. Solas says nothing, just runs his hands over her and turns his head to kiss her. But she can hear his already labored breath, his rapid heartbeat. She was right in thinking this would excite him.   

She pushes herself up, steadying her hands on his shoulders. She moves slowly at first, testing the waters. Nothing hurts, nothing rubs uncomfortably, and she smiles when Solas gasps under her. She picks up speed and force, still judging the state of her body, until Solas is drawing shuddering breaths.  

She takes his hands which he’s clenched in the bedsheets at his sides and places them on her hips. “Guide me, vhenan.”  

He does, directing her movements in the way he needs. She meets his thrusts with hers and listens to the way his breath hitches, his soft exhales. She loves how he arches his neck, his head tilted back and his eyelids fluttering. When he kisses her, it’s passionate, needy, all-encompassing. She cherishes the moan that escapes him, how he turns his face to the side.  

He directs her faster, harder. Tiny whimpers escape him, and she wishes she could capture each one.

Her name comes on his lips and his whole body shudders. He gives a few solitary thrusts before collapsing under her.   

She drops kisses onto his face until he finds enough breath to kiss her back.  

“Was that… okay for you?” he pants.  

She smiles and nods. “Was it okay for you?”  

He laughs and runs his hands over her back. “Better than okay.” He kisses her again. “Do you…? Should I… do anything for you?”

She shakes her head. “This is what I wanted.”  

He kisses her again. “I am glad, vhenan.”

She rolls off him, and they lay together unmoving until their hot, sweaty skin begins to cool and their heart rates return to normal.  

She’s so comfortable she’s nearly fallen asleep when he asks, “What is your verdict? On our compromise?”  

“I could do it again,” she tells him. “Not regularly, but… maybe a monthly thing?"  

He chuckles and holds her tighter, nuzzling his face against hers. "Whatever you need, vhenan.”  

They’ve both nearly drifted off when she speaks again, “Solas?”  

“Mmm?” he says, not opening his eyes.  

“This was perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://liaragaming.tumblr.com/post/164294959418)  
>   
>  If I entertained you, consider [buying me a coffe.](https://ko-fi.com/heidirs)  
>   
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asexuality party banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A concept for this fic I didn’t use. Decided to switch it up and give it a party banter context so Solas could have this conversation with anyone.

“No sex?” says Sera with a giggle. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Cassandra and I find _fun_ in other ways,” explains the Inquisitor.

Sera blows a raspberry. “Sans bumpy bits.”

“The Qunari have a word for people like you, Boss,” says The Iron Bull. “ _Masari_.”

Solas scoffs.

“Got a problem, mage?” asks Bull.

“ _Masari_ ,” he says. “It means ‘those without desire.’”

“Yeah. What of it?”

“Inquisitor, if I may?” asks Solas. “You have dreams, do you not? Aspirations? You want the Inquisition to succeed. You want to see your family again. One day, you’d like children of your own. And when you tell them your story, you want to be able to look back on what’s to come and say you have no regrets. And when you look at Cassandra, do you not want her in your own way?”

Heat rises in the Inquisitor’s cheeks. “I…”

“Would you say you are without desire?”

“Well…” The Inquisitor rubs the back of his neck, “When you put it that way.”

“The ancient elven had a word, _ar’vhen_ , meaning, ‘of one’s self.’”

“ _Ar’vhen_ ,” the Inquisitor repeats.

“In a spiritual sense,” Solas explains. “It means a way of knowing and being beyond the physical. You may not desire sex, but you can experience intimacy in ways that are just as profound.”

“Shit,” Bull mutters, just loud enough for everyone to hear. “That does sound better.”

“Pfft! No, it doesn’t,” says Sera. “Boring. It sounds boring.”

“Cassandra and I don’t find it boring at all, Sera.”

“Of course, not!” she says. “You’re _masa_ … _arvey_ … whatever.”

Solas sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original Tumblr post: https://liaragaming.tumblr.com/post/163753426138/


End file.
